Falling Into You Brathen FanFic
by nathanhaleyscott
Summary: This is about jock Nathan Scott falling in love with non-popular Brooke Davis.
1. Chapter 1

Brooke: Oh sorry!

Nathan: Dont apologize, you didnt mean to.

Brooke: I know, but... (starts getting upset)

Nathan: Brooke...

Brooke: No, Im sorry! (she runs out the school doors.)

I should probably start off by telling you Nathan is the popular jock at school..but he is the nicest jock you'd ever meet.

Brooke Davis is the brains and the outsider. She is very smart and knows Nathan, but Nathan has only heard of her once when they were in 2nd grade together. Now, they have Geometry together. Brooke was very to herself, as Nathan was not. Nathan started having an eye on Brooke and liked that she was so down-to-earth and normal. He started running into her frequently, but she would just go away. She didn't want to invade in his space. She knew he was very popular, and thought he was a jerk, but he was the farthest thing for that.

Brooke was going to class when she ran into Nathan Scott and her books fell.

He fell over and she fell on-top of him and they were looking eachother in the eyes, in the moment, on the school hallway floor. Everyone started watching, and Brooke, after a few seconds, got up.

Brooke: Oh sorry!

Nathan: Dont apologize, you didnt mean to.

Brooke: I know, but... (starts getting upset)

Nathan: Brooke...

Brooke: No, Im sorry! (she runs out the school doors.)

Nathan's brother and best friend goes up to Nathan, who is now picking himself up off of the floor, and says..

Lucas:Dude, who was that?

Nathan, watching her run out the school, worried and amazed by her at the same time, says: Brooke Davis. We have Geometry together.

Lucas: You TALK to her?

Nathan: No, not really.

Lucas: Good, she's kinda not your type.

Nathan: Oh and Haley is your type?

Lucas: Shut up dude. (hits Nathan playfully)

(they both laugh)

Lucas: I'll see ya later man.

Nathan: Okay.

(They do their handshake/hug thing)

Nathan starts walking out of the school doors and runs to Brooke's car, where she is just getting inside, getting ready to leave.

Brooke: Im sorry Nathan. I didnt mean to run into you. I hope you're okay.

Nathan, now in a laugh/smile says: Its no problem.

Brooke smiling gently, says: Well, Im glad that you are. We wouldn't want #23 to get hurt before his big game.

Nathan kinda giggling says: Haha, well, I guess not.

Brooke: Yeah, well, I guess winning is the most important thing in everyone's lives..

(Brooke kinda looks down at the steering wheel.)

Nathan:Nah, its not the most important thing.

Brooke looks up, fascinated and surprised at the same time.

Brooke: Really? Whats important to you?

Nathan: I like Basketball, I really do. I just think there are many other important things in life.

Brooke: Wow.

Nathan, laughing, says: What?

Brooke: I just thought..nevermind.

Nathan: No, what, you can tell me.

Brooke looks up into Nathans eyes.

Brooke: I just thought you were mean...jerk..thats all.

Nathan: Oh well, I guess you have to get to know someone before you judge them.

Brooke: Yeah, I guess so...Well I gotta get going. It was really nice talking to you.

Nathan: Brooke, wait.

Brooke looks up and says sweet and innocently: What?

Nathan: Whats important to YOU?

Brooke: Oh, I dont know..I really like painting and friends and fashion.

Nathan, kinda surprised by this, because Brooke wore very baggy types of clothes.

Nathan:Really? I would have never thought YOU would like fashion..

Brooke: Well, m,maybe you shouldn't judge someone before you know them right?

Nathan notes this and kinda smiles.

Brooke: Well, I better get going. It was really nice talking to you.

Brooke, is about to pull out of the school parking lot.

Nathan: Wait.

she looks at him

Nathan: Would you like to call me sometime? Or me call you? Or go out to eat or something.

Nathan kinda nervous as he says this.

Brooke: Yeah, sure. Here's my address and phone number.

She hands him a paper after writing on it. and then she pulls out.

Its about even-ish looking as the sun is setting, and Nathan looks at Brooke pulling out, with such certainy.


	2. Falling Even More In Love With You

Its that night. 8:30 P.M, to be exact.

As Nathan lays in bed starring at the phone, he decides to pick it up.

He turns on the lamp, and the room now has a little light in it.

Nathan grabs the paper Brooke had given to him, dials the number, and waits as patiently as possible as the phone begins to ring..

Brooke lays in bed, watching the ceiling.

She hears her phone ringing, picks it up, and says:

Brooke: Hello?

Nathan: Hey Brooke, its me Nathan.

Brooke:Oh hey Nate.

Nathan's face turns into a smile, happy he called her Nate.He thinks about it for a few seconds.

Brooke:Oh, I mean Nathan. Im sorry if You dont want me calling you that. I just know that a lot of people call you that and...

Nathan starts gigaling and says: No, its okay, Its so okay.

Brooke, with her smile widening, says:Oh, okay, good I guess then. She starts laughing.

Nathan:Oh, I love that.

Brooke giggle-talking, says: Love what?

Nathan:Your laugh. Its adorable.

Brooke blushes to herself.

Nathan:So, I was wondering, if maybe tomorrow night, or whenever, if you wanted to go the movies.

Brooke:Tomorrow is Friday..wait you arent doing anything?

Nathan:Well, if you say yes, then I will be doing something. Totally up to you.

Brooke:Oh, I just figured you would and could...and maybe should be doing something..you know..not with me. I just, I dont know. I have a hard time believing you would rather hang out with me then other fun things with other people you could possibly be doing..

Nathan kinda interrupts, and his smile widends/

Nathan: As long as Im with you, I'll have fun, and there wouldnt be any other thing I would want to be doing..

Brooke blushes..

Brooke:Okay..umm...So I guess I'll see you tomorrow night.

Nathan:Not at school?

Brooke: Well, maybe I guess, but you're busy and all, tomorrow night I'll see you.

Nathan:Oh okay, tomorrow night, 8:30?

Brooke:Sure

...

8:30 P.M.

...

Nathan arrives at Brooke's house, pink flowers in hand, and knocks on her door.

(Brooke has her own seperate door out of her room, fyi)

Brooke comes out and has a pair if jeans on and a nice t-shirt.

Its kinda chilly outside.

Nathan:These are for you.

Brooke:Aww, thanks Nate!

She takes them inside and comes back out.

They walk to the car and drive to the movies.

They get out of the car and into the movie and are seated.

They are watching a part of the movie where 2 people look gazingly into one anothers eyes.

Brooke moves her hand and Nathan moves his at about the same time, and Brooke's hand ends up suddenly connected into Nathan's hand, as if both of their worlds have collided, and it fit perfectly. Like a puzzle, or 2 broken hearts, Now solved or now whole.

They both look at eachother softly into eachothers eyes.

They face the movie again, smiling, their hands still together.

They walk out of the movie together, hand in hand, and he drives her home.

He walks her up to her steps and...

Brooke:I had a lot of fun tonight.

Nathan:I did too.

They both smile at eachother and smile towards the ground.

Brooke:Well I better get inside now..

Nathan nodds.

Brooke:But if you want to, I mean, if you want to, we could maybe hang out tomorrow or something.

Nathan's face smiling, says: Yeah, of course, you can give me a ring or I will, or something.

Brooke Nodds and smiles.

Brooke:Its kinda chilly out tonight.

Nathan takes off his 23 sweatshirt and puts it on for her.

Brooke:Nathan..thats your jersey, you..you dont just let anyone wear it!

Nathan:Not jsut anyone, but someone.

They smile.

They now both look into eachothers eyes again.

They both move into eachother, as their lips now connected, and at that moment, they both thought that their worlds were now whole, and that it had meaning. Nathan now having his arms around Brooke, holding her tight and being with her. A real emotional connection, is what he was feeling. And, even though he just really met her that afternoon, he felt as if he had known her his entire life.


	3. I got the crazy butterfiles

It was now Monday, and Nathan and Brooke are off to school to start another day. Nathan drives to school and gets there slightly before Brooke. Nathan was at his lockers and looks at the front doors and sees Brooke walking into the school building. She walks to her locker, which is down the hall from his, and begins to walk up to her. As he is walking, a familiar face comes into his surface.

Lucas: Dude, I heard you went out with Brooke Davis this weekend.

Nathan: Yeah, I did, and your point..?  
Lucas: Are you into her?

Nathan: She's such a nice girl, she's awesome. She's so sweet, and she's just...herself. I could have a real conversation with her. I don't care about her looks, or the clothes she wears, or the different-so-called-cliques we are supposedly apart of.

Lucas: I You sound in love…(starts giggling and smiling)

Nathan,now looking over at Brooke at her locker, says: I think I might be.

Lucas goes to Haley's locker, while Nathan walks to Brooke's. He just realized he hasn't even known her for a week, and he's already went on a date with her, kissed her, and is having feelings he never imagined possible. When he gets to her locker, his face is as bright as a cherry, and he swoops in front of her and kisses her on the cheek.

Brooke: Hey! (Brooke hugs him)

Nathan's face turning into a smile: I'm good! What do you have first hour?

Brooke: Geometry.

Nathan: That's on my way; I'll walk you to class.

Brooke smiles, reaches up to kiss Nathan's lips, puts her arm around his, and they walk to class.


End file.
